paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Rats
Rats is a heist for Payday 2. The players are taked by Hector to acquire meth to sell to a rival gang to gain information on enemies of Hectors that are fleeing Washington DC. As of the Payday 2 Beta this heist is the hardest heist. The heist contractor is Hector . Day 1 Objectives #Locate rival gangs cooks. #Cook and load three bags of meth into van. #Escape Arguably the hardest day of the heist, the group start outside a derelict, downtrodden building that belongs to Mendoza and is home to a meth lab. The group is instructed to enter it and get the cooks to create the meth needed for a deal. Upon entering the building some of Mendoza's gangsters execute the cooks and attempt to fight off the group. With the cooks dead and the police incoming, the group is forced to cook the meth themselves. With the assistance of Bain they gather the needed chemicals and set to work in cooking the needed bags of meth while fending off the assauling police force. Bain feeds the group instructions on which chemicals to use; if the group use the wrong chemical the lab explodes downing any players near the lab and setting the second storey of the building on fire. Sometimes Bain may get the ingredient wrong, however he will correct himself eventually should the group wait for Bain to clarify the chemical choice. Once the group have cooked three bags they can take them to the nearby extraction van and escape. However, the group can opt to stay and cook up to seven bags of meth for additional cash. Day 2 Objectives #Trade meth for information. #Acquire information. #Escape. The group arrive at the territory of a vicious gang with the bags of meth cooked from the previous day. The plan is to trade the group the meth for information on where Mendoza is. Depending on how many bags of meth the group brought and luck, the deal can either go off without a problem or descend into a gun fight. If the deal goes well the group will be lead to the info in a safe and can then leave. If the players traded any extra bags of meth above the required three, the gangsters will give the group bags of cash equal to the amount of extra bags they brought. The deal can fail in several ways and places. *The group does not have enough meth bags. *Too many players attempt to get the info. *A player attacks a gangster. *A player attempts to push past a gangster. *A player is sprinting. *A player is looking down the sights. *The gangsters ambush the players after they place the meth bags on the car. *The gangsters attack the group while they are en route to the get the info. *The gangsters attack the group as they are about to get their info. *A player takes back a bag of meth once it is traded. If the group could not bring any bags, or feel they don't have enough to satisfy the deal, they can chose to sneak in and attempt to find the info stealthily. Gangsters can be killed silently as the group makes its way through the buildings- note that gangsters don't have pagers. If the deal, however, goes hot then the players will need to quickly find the information, which is hidden in a safe, before a gang member burns it. The info can be in any one of three nearby buildings and is well guarded. If the group is able to find a safe containing the info then it will need to be drilled open. At this point the Police will be notified and begin to arrive and assault the group. Multiple safes can be found in the area, with only one of them containing the info. Once the group has the info, or if the info was destroyed, they can escape to the van. However the group can chose to take back the bags of meth for extra cash, independently of whether the deal went well or otherwise. Day 3 Objective #Kill all of the Mendoza gang members. #(Optional) Steal as many bags of cash as possible. #Escape. This final day is very simple, but can also be very hard if the group choses to stay behind for the cash. Alex the helicopter pilot drop the group off on a bridge where the FBI are escorting mendoza members out of Washington DC. The group must move down the bridge to the bus and procede to kill all the gang members onboard the bus. Once accomplished the group can now return to Alex and escape. However the bus is filled with between 12 to 16 bags of cash, which can be taken and thrown into a second extraction helicopter. However most of these bags of cash have armed C4 in them that must be disarmed of it will destroy the bus. If the players were unable to get the info from the second day then they will be unable to disarm the C4, thus the group will only be able to get a small amount of bags off the bus before it explodes. If the group chooses to steal the bags then they must move the bags into cover, which is limited as the Police will assault the group from both directions, and wait for an extraction helicopter to arrive which will carry the bags of cash away. Once the helicopter arrives the group must thrown as many bags as they can into it while protecting it from Police fire as it can be hit. At any point the group can retreat to Alex and escape, ending the heist in sucesses. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Heists